Bubble Gum
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Chad never really had a thing for bubble gum, until he tasted it in a whole new way! Channy One-shot! PLease R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is a little one shot that I thought of during Science class. Please Enjoy and review!**

**Summary: Chad never really had a thing for bubble gum, until he tasted it in a whole new way. CHANNY! One shot! **

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! No plot stealing!**

Bubblegum. Sticky, gross, pink, 3 things that I hate about it. And that's just 3. There is nothing good about it. People always want it too. It's always, "Hey can I have some gum?" or "Yum! Can I have some?" It's like a bad drug, all the disgustingness but none of the buzz. Just terrible.

I walked into the comissionary at Condor Studios. I grabbed some tacos from Brenda, flashed her a signature smile and sat with my cast. None of them had food in front of them, but they all were chewing. There was a faint smell of Berry in the air. They were all chewing bubble gum.

"Didn't I tell you bubble gum is banned from the Mackenzie Falls Cast?" I asked slamming my plate on the table.

"This isn't regular bubblegum though..." mumbled my castmate Chasity.

"Yeah, it cuts back on hunger." said Portlyn who was sitting next to her.

"Is it sticky?" I asked. They nodded. "Is it chewable?" I asked. They nodded again. "Then it is gum and gum is banned! That is final!" I stood up, I wasn't hungry anymore. I looked over at the random table. Only Sonny was there. She looked lonely, perfect time for some bickering.

"Hey Random." I said as I sat down at her table.

"What do you want Chad?" she snapped. She had bubblegum in her mouth too. Great, now bickering with her smelled like the gross stuff. I almost gagged.

"You just seemed lonely and you looked like you could use some cheering up."

"You already tried this plan, I'm not leaving _So Random!_."

"See your learning!" I joked. I heard her slightly giggle. She was so cute when she giggled. _Stupid cute... _I gave myself a mental slap for thinking that.

"I guess I am, and I know whats coming next. Your gonna diss my show and we'll do the whole 'Fine!' 'Fine!' 'Good!' 'Good!' thing and then you'll leave."

"Have we gotten that repetitive?" I asked.

"Yes we have, so let get this over with."

"Ok then..." I said a little confused.

"Or we can skip the banter and go straight to the part where we leave in a huff."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Hah! I got it out of you! Now I can leave in peace!" As I stood up to leave she popped her bubblegum. The sound made me cringe.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard her say from behind me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't like bubblegum!" she laughed.

"So? I just think it's gross. It can get in your hair and it doesn't taste good either." I shuddered at the thought.

"I just think its funny."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because all of the girls you have kissed have had bubblegum in their mouth at sometime."

"That is completely true but by make sure they don't chew it around me."

"Whatever." She chewed a little louder.

"Can you keep your chomping down?" She got louder like when she did the Check it Out Girls Sketch. (I have people watch it for me.) "Seriously?"

"Ok I'll be quiet, if you chew a peice."

"Heck no!" I said.

"You are going to chew a peice." she said sternly.

"No I won't, you can't force a peice into my mouth."

"How much you wanna bet?" she asked.

"I don't want to, not much of a gambler." Thats right, I am a good boy. No vegas for me.

"Ok then what ever you say." She stood up and left the comissionary after that. I had no clue where she was going. I decided tom get some real food, (I was hungry again). After I was done eating I walked back to my dressing room. I opened the door and stepped in. To my surprise, Sonny was sitting on my couch.

"What do you want?"

"To do this." And she started kissing me. Her lips tasted like the Berry bubblegum she was chewing earlier. It wasn't that bad. Her tounge begged for acces and I granted it. We moved to the couch and after a few minutes of make out session, she broke apart from me. And without a word, she stood up and left. I watched in awe as she left. I was about to stop her but I tasted something in my mouth. It tasted like berry. She had left her gum in my mouth! But it didn't taste that bad. I continued to chew it. I looked over at the table and there was a pack of gum and a note.

_Chad,_

_If you want more, meet me in my dressing room at 8._

_Sonny_

_PS I don't mean the gum either ;)_

**AN: Cute huh? I got the idea while talking about bubble gum with my BFF BB903 in science class. It was a strange conversation. Please review!**


	2. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
